


revive your life! a seven day challenge to reinvigorate, revitalize, and evolve your relationship

by SanIker_59



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kinda, Kunessi is real, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, all i gotta say, more feelings than sex though, slightly sexual, there is not too much going on but hard to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanIker_59/pseuds/SanIker_59
Summary: A seven part story on Kunessi told through the lens of a seven day intimacy challenge for couples





	revive your life! a seven day challenge to reinvigorate, revitalize, and evolve your relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Recreate intimacy from early on in the relationship (aka times Leo convinced Kun to wear his kit)

In Kun’s defense, Leo looked very, very upset with himself. Kun didn’t know why Leo’s pout always managed to weaken him like this. Yet still, despite how turned around the situation was if Kun really thought about it, they had ended up like this before.  
  
“Cariño,” Leo groaned from where he kneeled behind Kun, strong hands gliding over the exposed skin of Kun’s ass, gripping onto him as Leo pressed his groin against the younger man. Kun shuttered at the sensation while simultaneously holding back an eyeroll. Barcelona beat Manchester City, possibly on their way to kicking them out of the Champions League and still Kun ends up consoling Leo. “Please Kun,” Leo whispers, moving to lean over Kun’s back, his shirt resting on Kun’s back though the full weight of his body remains over him. Kun fights back any signs of annoyance, closing his eyes as Leo begins to mouth along the back of his neck.  
  
“That’s the one thing you want?” Kun asks though he already knows the answer. They’ve been here before. Not the same situation, for example Kun had been in his own bed, not Leo’s but the scene felt very reminiscent. Leo nodded, his chin jutting against Kun’s shoulder as he began trailing open mouthed kisses across the area. The first time Kun had still been wearing the red and white, he couldn’t remember much else but the pattern of his comforter which his face had been buried it for most of the evening.  
  
“Kun,” Leo repeated, hips circling in a light thrust against Kun as Leo’s hands moved to grip Kun’s waist, holding his in place as he moved against him.  
  
“Fine,” Kun replied, the word slipping out surrounded by a moan as Leo’s cock dug into his ass. A low growl escaped Leo’s throat as his teeth sunk into Kun’s shoulder, holding on just long enough to make a mark before he pulled back, releasing Kun’s waist at the same time to pull off his own shirt.  
  
“Sit up,” Leo commanded, reaching out again to pull Kun up from his hands so that he sat up straight on his knees. “Arms up,” as Kun followed his directions Leo pulled his match-worn kit over top on Kun, yanking his lover’s arms through the shirt so that the name across the shirt was pressed smoothly against Kun’s back. Kun knew the shirt was pretty gross, but there was something about being wrapped up so intimately with something that just exuded Leo which never failed to get him hard as a rock. “Mine,” Leo grunted, hands pressed possessively against Kun’s back as he pushed the younger man back onto his hands. Kun whimpered, the heat threatening to consume him as Leo hovered over him once more. He didn’t press his entire body to Kun, just his abdomen, his chest pulled back enough so that when he looked down he could still see the word written across the shirt clear as day.  
  
_Messi ___  
  
The first time it had happened Kun had fought a bit harder. Not much though, he had bought into the rivalry between his team and his best friend’s, but the real reason for fighting was the principle of it all.  
  
“So, do you still want to stay with me for the night or?” Kun had asked, tired of the silence that polluted the air between Leo and himself as he stood before the Barcelona man. Leo’s expression didn’t waver, the look of indifference staying true as he answered with a harsh nod before disappearing into the away dressing room. A couple of Kun’s teammates had asked why he had headed off in the direction of the away dressing room, but he had answered with a cheeky smile and no other explanation, still giddy from his brace and assuming that, given the ending score line and their previous match against one another, Leo wouldn’t care enough to be mad.  
  
Boy had he been wrong.  
  
The ride back to Kun’s had been silent, though the undiluted anger Leo seemed to be bathed it didn’t do much to ease the nerves Kun was having. They had been growing closer during international breaks but, never too intimate. So, when Leo had asked if Kun would be willing to play host after their second match of the season, the nerves had begun to grow. Fast forward to the present, and Kun was almost willing to jump out of his moving car to avoid what he had at first assumed would be an enlightening evening pushing the both of them past their point of friends who occasionally did non-friend like things and into something more stable, more concrete. A night which now only promised to be filled with Leo’s rage. Kun attempted to empathize, losing always hurt even if they had played a good game.  
  
Any plan Kun had managed to come up with on the car ride home was thrown out the window with the first words Leo spoke as they entered his home.  
  
“Take off your shirt.”  
  
Kun was just slightly taken aback by the confident smirk on Leo’s face as he turned around, watching as Leo looked him over. “You heard me, take it off,” Leo repeated slowly, watching as Kun raised an eyebrow to him before following his direction. Dropping his bag to the floor, he pulled off the shirt he had worn home after getting showered and changed back at the stadium. “Good, now take me to your bedroom,” Leo continued, shaking his head when Kun began to open his mouth, “Bedroom first, talking later.” The slight confusion still lingering on his countenance, Kun lead Leo to his room as instructed, fully aware that while he was now in loose fitting jeans that threatened to slip off his hips and nothing else, Leo was still fully dressed, save the shoes he slipped off at the door.  
  
Once they reached the bedroom Kun turned as he walked through the doorway, looking to Leo as if to ask what he wanted next. “Take off your pants and go sit on the bed,” without skipping a beat Leo spoke, Kun only waiting a moment before he unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall to the ground and walking across the room in only his boxers to sit on the edge of the bed. “Will you do something for me Kun?” Leo asked, slipping his bag off his shoulder and onto the floor before crouching beside it, unzipping it and ruffling through its contents.  
  
“What Leo?” Kun asked, voice crackling just slightly as Leo’s hands stilled before he stood up straight again, turning his hand so that Kun could see exactly what was in it. “No,” Kun blurted out as soon as his eyes identified the bright yellow shirt in Leo’s hand as the exact shirt Leo had been wearing just hours earlier during the match.  
  
“Why not?” Leo asked, his stern voice just offset by the slight pout on his lips as Kun’s eyes flickered between the fabric and Leo’s face.  
  
“I can’t wear that Leo!” Kun insisted, feeling small as he called out like a child,  
  
“What’s wrong with me asking you to wear my shirt?” Leo asked.  
  
“It’s the principle of it. You wouldn’t do it if I asked you to wear mine,” Kun pointed out.  
  
“Yours is ugly,” Leo countered, causing Kun to gasp in surprise as Leo rolled his eyes, “And I would say no because you won today, and I am the one who deserves a treat,” Leo explained.  
  
“You still scored! And it’s not like you were suggesting this last match when you beat me,” Kun argued back, shifting on the bed as Leo walked closer, the yellow shirt still in his hand.  
  
“Please Kun, just for tonight. If you don’t want to do it again I won’t ask,” Leo promised and Kun tried his hardest not to look up at him, but he did and when he did he couldn’t take his eyes off Leo’s pouting lips and the immediate heart ache that made him want to do whatever Leo asked despite the still cocky look in the older man’s eyes. Kun took a deep breath, looked down at the shirt once more only to see he hadn’t noticed the condom and lube also in Leo’s hand alongside the shirt before his eyes flicked back up to Leo who now stood just before him.  
  
“Fine,” and before the word had fully left Kun’s lips Leo’s pout turned into a bright grin, bright enough to light up the whole room as he tossed to lube and condom onto the bed beside Kun and got to work on pulling his dirty shirt over Kun’s head. Kun’s nose took immediate notice of the sweat which lingered on the fabric, but in a moment the rank seemed to fade and only the smell of Leo filled Kun’s senses.  
  
“Turn over,” Leo started back again, the authoritative voice coming back strong as he reached down to grab at Kun’s hip, trying to help him along.  
  
“You strip first,” Kun shot back. If he was going to be wearing the disgustingly bright shirt then he would also be allowed to see Leo on full display, a rare occurrence despite their constant togetherness. Leo’s cheeks flushed a warm pink as his hand relaxed on Kun’s side, fingers lingering on the skin below Leo’s shirt.  
  
“Take it off for me?” Leo asked and, in a flash, Kun’s hands reached up, slipping his hands beneath Leo’s shirt to brush against his abdomen before grabbing the end of the shirt and pushing it up. Leo had to bend over slightly for Kun to pull it all the way off which resulted in a few giggles as Kun threw the shirt to the side and started in on Leo’s belt. All the while, Leo’s hand had begun to slowly move up Kun’s arm, the younger man only taking notice once the fingers rested on top of his head, tangling in with his dark hair. Kun closed his eyes as Leo’s hand flexed just slightly, hearing a moan escape his lips as the hand held him in place. Kun’s eyes snapped open as a dull groan sounded above him, his eyes raising to see Leo staring down at him, eyes dark with lust as he continued to move his hand through Kun’s hair. For a moment Kun imagined himself on his knees before Leo, Leo’s hand tangling in his hair just as it was now, Leo’s cock between Kun’s lips. He closed his eyes again at the mental image, rocking his head into Leo’s grip as his hand drifted down to press against the outline of Leo’s cock still hidden behind his underwear. Leo’s fingers tightened against Kun’s scalp, pulling lightly so that Kun leaned his head back and looked up at Leo once again.  
  
“Turn over,” with the command, Kun bit into his lip, saving his fantasies for another day as he nodded, shifting to turn over onto his hands and knees as he tried to shuffle to the middle of the bed. Leo stopped him in his tracks, loosely wrapping his hand around Kun’s ankle to keep him close to the bed’s edge. Kun’s heavy breathing was the only sound filling the room as the two men came to a still. Leo’s hand lingered against Kun’s leg, trailing up and across his thigh to brush against the edge of his boxers all the while Kun stayed still looking quite a picture to Leo whose eyes did not move from his name printed across Kun’s back. Once Leo’s finger absentmindedly trailed away from the sensitive skin of Kun’s inner thigh, the younger Argentine began to lose his patience.  
  
“Leo, please,” Kun spoke, his voice low but clear as he felt his cock throb in his boxers.  
  
“What do you want Kun? Tell me,” Leo instructed, making Kun whimper as Leo’s hands began a more thought out journey across his skin, just teasing as Kun groaned.  
  
“You Leo, please,” his teeth digging into his lip as Leo’s hands finally found purchase, one cupping his dick through the thin fabric of his boxers and the other moving to pull down the last piece of clothing other than Leo’s shirt.  
  
“Stay still for me baby,” a groan of frustration sounded through the room as Leo removed his hand from Kun to pull the boxers all the way off, Kun looking back to see Leo doing the same with his own underwear, leaving Leo completely nude as he stood behind Kun, reaching to grab the travel sized lube from the bed as Kun’s head fell into the comforter with a loud groan. “Okay?” Leo asked, moving closer to Kun, his arm hand resting reassuringly on Kun’s hip as his pelvis bumped into the skin of Kun’s ass. Without a word Kun reached back, noting that at some point he had fallen forward slightly onto his elbows, and reached for Leo’s leg which had pressed against Kun’s thigh as Leo shuffled onto the bed. Kun’s hand held onto the familiar skin, a sigh of approval leaving Kun’s lips as Leo’s hand reached down to brush against Kun’s fingers. “I’ve got you Kun, I promise.”  
  
With that, Kun felt himself relax into Leo’s touch, almost rolling his eyes as Leo’s hand trailed up his back, lingering across the name printed on the shirt.  
  
_Messi ___  
  
“I can’t believe you’re still into that,” Kun laughs as he lays across the bed, seeing Leo walking back from the bathroom with a washcloth in hand to clean up the mess he’s made between Kun’s thighs as the younger man slowly pulls off the shirt now almost soaked in a mixture of his and Leo’s sweat.  
  
“You like it too otherwise you wouldn’t do it every time I asked,” Leo smiled, gently washing off Kun as best he could, knowing the other man would be unwilling to shower this evening.  
  
“But you are always asking. I just go along with it because at the end of the day I get what I want anyways,” Kun smiled lazily as Leo rolled his eyes, slapping Kun’s thigh lightly as he turned and threw the damp cloth into the hamper. Climbing back into bed with Kun, Leo shifted the other man so that they were laying the correct way on the bed, Kun’s feet no longer hanging off the side.  
  
“What are we doing tomorrow?” Kun asked, eyes dropping as he tried to speak though the words slurred together just slightly. Leo locked eyes with the younger man, a fond smile on his lips and eyes gleaming with affection as he leaned over to press a kiss against Kun’s forehead before following up with matching kisses on both of his cheeks.  
  
“Whatever you want to do,” Leo replied, running his hands through Kun’s hair and ignoring the way his cock twitched in a valiant attempt to come back to life, what had become a knee jerk reaction over the past years from many, many encounters with Leo’s fingers tangled in Kun’s hair.  
  
“I want you to wear my shirt,” Kun murmured, causing Leo to look down at him with surprise before he noticed the teasing smile on Kun’s face.  
  
“No, yours is ugly,” Leo smiled back, laughing at the little gasp Kun let out in retaliation though he cuddled closer to Leo’s body as the gasp turned into a yawn.  
  
“I love you,” Kun said, eyes closed and voice small as he drifted into sleep, guided by Leo’s light touches down his back and continued rubbing of his scalp.  
  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by myself so please, don't murder me for the spelling, grammar or overall lack of fluidity in the piece, I'm trying my best.


End file.
